


Rhapsody

by AquaSky



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Music, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaSky/pseuds/AquaSky
Summary: Music expresses emotions and words left unspoken, bridging the gap between people.At the age of 16, the time of hearing and performing songs become special with its melody crossing distances to reach another person — your soulmate.After wrapping up work as Kid, Kaito did not expect to hear the sounds of the invisible violin playing.Neither did he expect Kudou Shinichi to transfer to Ekoda High and to be the violinist responsible for the songs playing in his mind.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135
Collections: kaishinbigbang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @refiicul for being my beta, plus the wonderful art :)

“Hey, have you heard? The transfer student,” a fellow schoolmate gossips in passing.

Hearing those words, the sound of hastened footsteps increased its momentum rapidly; a sense of urgency and curiosity growing further, his heart beating elatedly.

_Could it be-_

“Ah, I’ve heard!” Her friend replies excitedly, clutching her chest dreamily as they walk the school corridors. “It sounds beautiful~”

“Amazing Grace, wasn’t it?” 

The once distant sound of the violin becomes louder, its melodious notes ringing through the air, ringing in _his_ mind with its never ending presence.

_It's them,_ Kaito thinks, his eyes widening. _It's my soulmate._

Not wanting to miss his chance, Kaito hurries, dashing through the hall and turning corners .

The murmurs of students gradually faded with each step he took away from them, but his heart rate beats in tandem, syncing with each invisible stroke the note played.

Finally reaching his destination, his hand grasping the doorknob, Kaito gives a few hard breaths. He then straightens himself, taking one last deep breath as he lurches the door wide open— 

— to encounter the one person he never expected to ever meet again.

A person his height hoisting a violin at the shoulders stood in front of the window, the clouds behind him making a picturesque scenery half filled of white coalescing with the sky. His posture regal, his back straight, and his bow landing on strings expressively as fingers move across the board, the tone shifting at every beat. Hair covering his face filled with droplets of sweat, and eyes closed as if reciting from memory, he moved the bow with flawless precision and technique . Parts of his hair stuck out familiarly – with the cowlick sticking up prominently from behind his hair, which Kaito recognized as an odd trait of a certain _chibi_ he once knew. 

‘Mei...tantei‘ Kaito stands there stunned, stupefied at the presence beheld before him in all its glory. 

A final note struck true, and the piece finally ended. Opening his eyes, Shinichi looks up, and _right_ then - their eyes met, immediately locked onto each other.

With a steady gaze, Kaito subconsciously holds his breath in, not daring to release a single gasp that would break the spell rendered upon them. 

Thus, began the moment that marked the beginning of the supposed ending to their story.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, that’s the end of class today,” the teacher says as the bell rang for lunch break.

Kaito yawns, covering his mouth politely. As he stretches his arms wide out front, he glances at his surroundings . Around him, murmurs of chatting, a clang of pushed out seats, and shuffling are heard as students began to either filter out of the classroom or go to their social circles. 

Ever since he found Pandora, he went back to being a regular high school student again. Retiring from Kid was bittersweet - a night of thrills and arduous struggles as he searches for Pandora through countless gems became a distant memory he reminisces fondly of occasionally. 

With the assistance of Edogawa Conan and his allies, Kid also collaborated in taking down the Black organization. When Kaito realized that he and Conan had a common enemy, they agreed to work together, crossing two birds off with one stone.

Kaito should have led a blissful, peaceful high school life thus far, with not much fanfare; however –

Recently, his world has been invaded by a symphony that fills his ears on and off, perplexing him greatly and rendering him clueless on what to do. 

All because of Kudou Shinichi, who is apparently his soulmate. 

Kaito sighs.

When he first heard the sound, he was excited and curious at his first hands on experience, excitement rushing within him. At the age of sixteen, soulmates can identify each other through the exchange of music, playing songs that can be heard from far away, despite not being at the same place and time. 

Other than that general fact, there was not much known about it. Soulmates are common, but as for specifics of the actual process itself — it’s unknown. Celebrities on news or from newspapers may discuss it, but Kaito doesn’t pay heed to such things since it does not define each individual’s experience.

How does one court someone with music anyway?

Is he supposed to _flirt_ with Shinichi by playing music?

Kaito groaned, bumping his head onto the desk a few times.

‘This is a joke the universe is playing on me. A detective as a soulmate, really funny.’ 

“Kaito, what are you thinking of? You’ve been spacey as of late.” Tilting his head up from the desk, he sees Aoko, curiously burning in her eyes. 

“It’s nothing.” Kaito answers dismissively, planning to place his head down on the desk again to agonize over his fate more. 

But Aoko flicks his forehead lightly, unwilling to endure his nonsense. 

“Hey !” With a free hand, Kaito rubs his forehead to ease the pain slightly.

“Nice try, but you can’t fool Aoko,” Aoko states dryly, placing her hands on her hips. ”Talking about it can help you know? Don’t take on every burden on your own, Bakaito.”

Kaito smiles bitterly. 

He always has been though, enduring it with his impeccable poker face. 

Sitting back up to lean back on the desk seat, he asks: 

“What do you think of soulmates?” 

“Soulmates?” Aoko tests out, unsure. “Hmm…isn’t it where music is involved? Dad once mentioned in the past they are likely to be musicians, and use music as a medium to bare their souls to express themselves. “

“Really?” He supposes it makes sense since Shinichi plays the violin likely inspired by Holmes.

In his mind, their meeting is still vivid ; their hearts once separate, connected in that single gaze of his. 

“Yeah,” Aoko nods, and clasps her hands together, her eyes sparkling. “But I also think it would be romantic! Just imagine, bonding over music that gives a fluttering, exciting feeling in the process. Aoko wishes she could have a romantic connection like that!”

Kaito snorts derisively. 

“Don’t laugh!” Aoko scolds.

“You’ll find one someday. You play the flute,” Kaito reminds gently, putting off his skepticism aside temporarily.

Smiling faintly, Kaito remembers he used to hope Aoko was his fated partner - Kaito would sit at the piano, warming up as Aoko practiced the flute.

However, Kid changed his priorities back then, making him unable to find some time to polish his technique with the piano.

(Later on, he would realize he couldn’t hear the pitch of the flute sounding out beautifully from afar, like a wind gently swaying leaves on tree branches. )

“Yeah,” Aoko nods again, oblivious to Kaito’s mood. Her face brightens with eyes brimming with determination. As abruptly as it came, a thought occurred to her. “But why did you ask? Since two years ago, you haven’t mentioned a word of it again.” 

Before Kaito could answer, a tune drifted to his ear, nearly inaudible. It slows to a crescendo, the tune getting louder little by little. 

Kaito paused, his eyes widening, debating his next action. He could ignore and pretend it didn’t exist but…

It’s not like it would go away. And he’s mildly curious — of how far their soulmate connection would go. 

Why did Shinichi choose to come here, taking up the violin instead of staying at Beika with Ran and his friends?

Decision made, he stood up. For now, he won’t mention anything to Shinichi. Packing up his supplies and school bag, he heads for the classroom exit. 

“Kaito, where are you going?”

“Somewhere! Oh right,” Looking back at Aoko, Kaito grins widely; his eyes glinting mischievously. Aoko narrows her eyes, knowing he’s about to say something obnoxious. “Mind taking notes for me?” Twisting his lips into a pout in a way that would garner sympathy, Kaito then echoes thoughtfully, ”Because I think I’ll miss the afternoon — Hey!“ He yelped, dodging instinctively with grace as something launched at him.

“Again?!“ Aoko roars, unleashing her mop out of thin air. “Don’t pile all the work on me! Bakaito!!”

“Next time when the time comes, I’ll share notes with you Ahouko !” Kaito retorts, sticking a tongue out mockingly.

“Since when have you ever _taken_ notes during class?!” Aoko starts marching to him with a mop ready for battle.

Knowing it’s time to escape, Kaito springs to the exit, and says in a hurry, “Anyways, I’m counting on you, later! “ before dashing out of the classroom.

“Bakaito, come back here!” Aoko rushes to the doorstep, but Kaito is already gone. 

* * *

‘Sorry Aoko,’ Kaito apologizes, knowing he owes her a lot of favors. In the past, there were days where he had to prepare early for the heist, and got injured by either the organization or during one of his reckless stunts.

He was lucky to have a friend to help with catching up in class if necessary, and having a photographic memory does wonders on performing well academically overall. 

Approaching the room where he heard the tune that steadily grew louder as he got closer, Kaito notes that compared to the classroom, the tune was more substantial in differentiating the notes played.

Standing in front of the door, he ponders, ‘Is distance a factor? Or is there a certain range? ‘

Knocking on the door a few times, Kaito waits for a minute. Eventually, the door clicks open with a wide gap. Shinichi appears, blinking at the unexpected visitor, and peers at him curiously.

“Hi,” Kaito greets cheerfully, ”May I come in?”

Shinichi scrutinizes him thoroughly, his eyes narrowing in thought as he inspects from the ground up to the top of his head. Kaito keeps his nervous chuckles at bay, taking the examination in stride as he puts on a friendly smile, hoping to make a good impression.

If he were still Kid, he would have quipped, ‘Checking me out meitantei?’

Before Kaito could entertain that thought further, Shinichi’s face then brightens instantly in recognition, like a lightbulb being switched on. 

“The day before, weren’t you the person who bumped your head at the door in exiting?”

Just like that, the friendly smile abruptly dropped like a lever pulled down. His face growing red, Kaito sputters in denial, “Wh-what are you saying? That wasn’t me!“

Mortified, Kaito recalls the memory. With his mind rearing from the melodies occupying his mind and meeting Shinichi, everything seemed overwhelming, like the world is tilted on its axis. After recovering from an intense stare off that made his heart race hundreds per milliseconds, he swiftly turned around, flustered as he tried to get the _hell_ out of there. 

Only to be met with a hard, _solid_ door. 

His forehead aching from the ensuing pain, red immediately crept up Kaito’s cheek. When he made eye contact with Shinichi once again, Kaito laughed awkwardly, waving a few times in a bashful manner before jumping at the chance to leave.

Maybe it was a rush of adrenaline that made him lose his composure.

Maybe because he was suffering from the effects of the music after his first exposure to it, becoming woozy, unable to think straight. 

Where was his poker face when he needed it? 

Shaking off the memory, Kaito brushes past Shinichi’s shoulder, inviting himself into the room. He scans the room briefly: a sofa on the right side, a window with curtains wide open, scores scattered on the desk nearby, and a music stand with a violin case beneath it, located near the windowsill.

And the piano on the left front corner of the room, within a few inches of the window. 

Kaito glances at it, wondering if he should play again to reinforce the soulmate bond with Shinichi. He doesn’t have a piano per say – because it’s expensive for his family to afford – but sometimes, when he has spare time, he practices at school to polish the techniques his father taught him along with magic since he was eight. 

He wouldn’t say he is a pro, but he knows enough to play difficult pieces. 

“So, what brings you here?” Shinichi asked, trailing behind Kaito. Kaito blinks, and then abruptly grins broadly, giving a peace sign. 

“I came here to relax and chill,” Kaito sing-songs cheerfully, happy at the prospect.

“Hah?”

Settling himself on the sofa, Kaito lays down on his back, relaxing his arms and legs before stretching them. Arms serving as a backrest for his head, he breathes out a content sigh. He has never done this before as Kid, almost always heading to the Blue Parrot to make preparations and scouting for the heist in advance. 

He may skip afternoon classes and miss material, but for now, it was nice. He believes Shinichi would play often from now — he suspects he has a _reason_ for transferring here. And considering he is his soulmate, he doubts he would be able to focus with the music constantly hanging over his head as a distraction. 

If he couldn’t control the bond, he might as well indulge with the source behind it. 

“Are you serious? You can’t just randomly invite yourself here.” Shinichi complains, crossing his arms. “And we’re not acquainted either.” 

“Do we need to be if I simply came here to be an audience? ” Kaito reasons as if it was obvious. 

Still looking at him skeptically, Shinichi stays silent. Shaking his head, he walks to retrieve the violin, holding it upright as he shifts through the pages of the score he was performing a couple minutes earlier. 

“Somehow, I still don’t believe you but whatever,” Picking up the bow from the stand, he adjusts his posture. Glancing back at Kaito, he continues, this time in a joking manner, ”Are you going to run away again like last time once I finished a piece?”

Kaito facepalms, and then covers his face, venting his emotions with his sleeve.

“I hate you.” Kaito grunts out sarcastically, his voice muffled by the fabric.

Shinichi laughs, endearingly and genuinely, tickling Kaito’s heartstrings in the process. Unable to resist, Kaito smiles widely, laughing with him.

When Shinichi commenced playing, strumming the strings with a bow, a sense of comfort washes over Kaito, blanketing him at ease. 

Despite laughing earlier, this feeling seems different.He feels tranquil….and happy.

The melody drifts in the background, and Kaito thinks as his eyes start to close, if the cause is due to the connection, or the piece Shinichi has chosen.

‘Wasn’t it…Grace…’

Unable to finish his thought, his consciousness slipping away, Kaito closes his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroba Kaito is a strange person, Shinichi thinks.

Since that day, their following meetings went like this:

“Yo!”

“What are you doing here?” Shinichi stares at Kaito, bemused. Shinichi can’t recall a time when he notified Kaito of his whereabouts and personal plans for today. 

“ Can I crash here?” Kaito grins, carrying his backpack on one arm. 

“It’s after school,” Shinichi states, leaning against the door frame. “Why don’t you go home, and crash at _your_ bed?”

“Ah, but I want to crash at your _bed_ , detective.” 

“...”

“...”

The silence stretches out awkwardly— a beat, two beats, and another beat. And then —

“Ah wait, wait, hold on for one minute, I don’t mean it like _that_ —” 

Before Kaito could finish, the door slammed shut with an audible click. 

With his back to the door, Shinichi tries to calm the heat rising to his cheek, caught off guard by the shameless response.

Definitely not flustered. 

Figuring it would be wise to distract himself, he walks to the spot where he left the violin, and bow hanging on the stand, and then proceeds to pick them up. Getting to his usual posture, he plays the measure from the piece he left off from earlier. 

An hour later, when Shinichi leaves the room, he finds Kaito dozing by the entrance against the wall, his pack clutched close to him tightly. 

Crouching beside Kaito as he sets the violin case down, Shinichi debates whether he should wake him up, or leave him stranded outside since they are still strangers in a practical sense.

In the first place, why is Kaito here? 

“Idiot,” he whispers, as he reaches out to shake Kaito's shoulder gently. 

"..hm" Kaito's eyes are still closed, but low groans of protest are heard as he swipes at the offending hand touching him. 

"Wake up."

"5 more minutes...ah it doesn't feel hot anymore …" A shift to the side. 

"Do you sleep everywhere you go ?" Shinichi says with amusement, stopping his administration. 

"Rarely slept…"

"Why ?" Shinichi says curiously, filing the information away. Insomnia maybe ? Or a hefty schedule to juggle with. 

"Because of K- " Like a train paused on its tracks, Kaito stops, and then opens his eyes wide, alert present. Now noticing he has been speaking, Kaito looks around, only to meet Shinichi's eyes right on the spot.

"K - Kudou," Kaito sputters out, choking on the syllables.

"Hello to you too," Shinichi quips, and then stands up straight as he picks up the violin case on the floor, balancing it with his school hand bag. "My job's done here. So I'm going to head over to the crime scene." 

"...While holding that case?" Kaito asks incredulously. If he hadn't been fully awake, he is now. 

"Aside from possible theft, I could request for the police to keep it under temporary custody," Shinichi shrugged nonchalantly.

"I could watch over it, " Kaito offers, as he tacks on each word slowly, cautiously. 

"Nah, it's fine," Shinichi says casually, shaking his head. He glances at Kaito, having many questions for him, but it'll have to be saved for later. 

His intuition tells him it won't be their last meeting. 

Deeming the conversation over, Shinichi gives a parting farewell, and leaves the building.

* * *

For the next few days, Kaito pops by again at the practice room, earning a skeptic look from Shinichi. Considering the amount of times they met each other, the level of interest raises Shinichi’s suspicions . When Kaito arrives, his excuses vary between listening, eating, or napping on the sofa ; the latter happens more frequently, and Shinichi has no clue as of why yet.

It is...perplexing.

And Kaito dodging questions is not helping. 

“Why exactly are you here?” Shinichi confronts, crossing his arms. He also has questions of _how_ and _when_ he knew where Shinichi is at, but it is proving to be tricky to gain answers. 

He doesn’t mind an audience, but his detective senses are hinting there is something more beyond the “excuses”.

He has handled complex, life threatening cases to last a lifetime. It can’t be _that_ mundane.

“Haven’t I said before? Your performance is A +++,” Kaito praises as he smiles broadly, putting two thumbs up high in the air, like an excited fan at the concert with a ton of sparkles shining in the background.

“I repeated the same piece over and over. What’s impressive about that?” Shinichi retorts, briefly casting his gaze back at the score, _Amazing Grace_. He has ardently performed it as a symbol— to forgive himself for the lies made to loved ones, to properly move on from the past.

For how long he will play it, Shinichi doesn’t know. However, _Amazing Grace_ has made him feel peaceful, provides him a sense of freedom as he diligently gets immersed with the violin, stroking each string of notes with his bow. 

And it is nice, however brief they are.

But that is irrelevant to the current situation.

“You’re overthinking it.” Kaito voices aloud, interrupting Shinichi’s monologue. Placing his elbow on the left end on the sofa, Kaito languidly presses onto it, and proposes lightly, “You know, you can pretend I’m one of the fancy furniture in this room, and save yourself time asking questions. Is it hard for you to believe?”

“You’re missing the point.” Shinichi says, exasperated.

“And I already made my point,” Kaito argues back, deliberately shrugging his free shoulder. Shinichi twitches, praying for infinite patience as he tries one final time.

“There are plenty of violinists around here, but why are _you_ here?” 

Finally, _finally_ , that has gotten through Kaito’s thick skull when Kaito casts his gaze onto a random spot as his brows furrow in deep thought, looking serious for the first time. Closing his eyes as he takes a deep breath, Kaito turns to stare at Shinichi, meeting his eyes directly with an intense focus.

Another beat passes, and in a voice, low, and tender, Kaito whispers:

“I want to meet you.”

 _What?_

Shinichi adamantly pushes down the threatening heat creeping up his neck.

Baffled by the response, he critically gazes at Kaito, trying to gauge his seriousness. Kaito stares back with a meaningful look, never flinching under his scrutiny.

Then suddenly, with a sharp flick of his hand, Kaito whips out a chocolate pocky stick out of nowhere, promptly chewing on it innocently at the sofa, like he has not confessed a _couple_ seconds ago.

Shinichi blinks slowly.

Savoring his snack with a cheerful hum, Kaito then holds out a pocky stick to Shinchi.

“Want one?”

At the notion, Shinichi blinks again.

“...You’re unbelievable,” Shinichi says, disbelief colored in his tone. The abrupt shift in ambiance almost made him forget what _exactly_ went down in the last few minutes, like a curveball swerves to the right suddenly, accidentally hitting the batter.

“So they say. Here’s a pocky for your troubled soul,” Kaito offers, waving another pocky stick teasingly in Shinichi's periphery.

“I don’t eat sweets.” Shinichi frowns, staring at the pocky like it is an alien.

“That’s a shame.” Kaito shakes his head forlornly, and bites on the proffered pocky stick. But Shinichi can see the mirth dancing in his eyes, as if he is laughing at their current situation, escaping Shinichi’s futile attempts of reaping the _real_ answers out of his throat.

Was the moment from earlier even genuine?

Shinichi wonders if he is tooting the horn by barraging questions for nothing, incapable of acknowledging answers for mysteries that are straightforward without the intricacies involved. 

But, Shinichi is a detective. Having vital information reassures him that he has minimal control over the situation, not jumping to conclusions or judge on the spot.

Needless to say, Shinichi is starting to get restless.

* * *

The following day, Kaito stopped by, but this time, Shinichi is determined not to be swayed by his flimsy diversions.

“Yo!” 

“The game’s over,” Shinichi declares firmly, settling his bow and violin nearby in a safe spot while shifting his attention to Kaito, who quirks his brow in question.

"Game?" 

"Answer clearly: How did you manage to locate me, or know my schedule? " Shinichi firmly asks, trying a different approach. If he won't answer the _why_ , the _how_ and _when_ should be answered; Otherwise, it would seem stalkerish.

 _'It's just strange. '_ Shinichi's senses nudge his mind. ' _Perhaps he wandered around the hallways ?'_

Seeming to sense the question requires a serious answer like last time, Kaito lifts his index finger, and drawls out, not beating around the bush for once,"First of all, I have no clue what in the world is your schedule," Lifting another finger, Kaito continues,"And second, my hunches never failed me where music is concerned." At that statement, Kaito snorts, followed by a scoff, like there is a hidden joke behind it. 

Unsatisfied by the answer, Shinichi huffs indignantly. 

"There has to be more to it."

Because that response barely scratched the surface - there is no substance, _no_ specifics or motives.

"Do I need a reason for listening to your performance ?" Kaito echoes curiously, not quite serious, but Shinichi swears he is humoring him.

"Maybe not, but there is almost always a motive." Shinichi replies, patience running thin at having his questions deflected at every turn. 

“You’re overthinking it again,” Kaito sighs dramatically, his shoulders deflated. Then he gives an enigmatic smile, his lips twisted at one end, leveling his gaze. "Some mysteries are best left unsolved if that is the case, don't you think?"

Shinichi's eyes widened, recognizing the phrase. When he is about to inquire further,a puff of smoke blinds his sight momentarily. replaced immediately by a blue rose.

“Although my secrets may not be up for sale however,“ Kaito offers the rose to Shinichi, who becomes stunned. “For you, as consolation.”

_A magician…_

Shinichi releases a small gasp of air, not realizing he held his breath in.

 _‘That explains the roundabout answers,_ ‘ Shinichi thinks, his mind running at a fast speed. ' _Then could he be_ -' 

But no way, that is impossible. Why would _he_ show himself willingly?

Shinichi doesn't believe in coincidences that happen by chance.

"You're not going to reveal anything, " Shinichi relents, beginning to concede that further questioning would be pointless.

"You know quite well," Kaito grins widely.

Holding back a sigh, Shinichi hesitantly took the rose, curiously twisting it around.

He'll just have to be patient, and wait for the truth to unfold one by one.

Doesn’t mean he won’t keep trying, however.

“The rose came from within your collar right?” Shinichi says, wryly looking at Kaito.

Kaito just laughs with amusement, and does not answer.

* * *

When the new week has begun, as usual, Shinichi goes to the practice room during lunch break or after school to play at least for thirty to an hour maximum, the habit becoming ingrained as part of his daily routine. Megure Keibu has not given new cases lately, hoping for Shinichi to adjust to transferring from Teitan first.

Shinichi smiles faintly, reminiscing upon the memory of Megure Keibu acting like a concerned foster figure. Commencing the final stroke with the bow on the violin, Shinichi plays the last measure from the score, settling the bow on the stand afterwards, finished.

With a content smile, Shinichi lowers the violin on his shoulder gently, returning it back into a case.

“Oh, it’s over already?” A voice calls out, surprised.

The voice didn’t catch him off guard. Shinichi turns to look at the intruder, who has a grin dancing on his lips, one foot and both hands planted firmly on the ledge of the window, and the other leg dangling beneath it. The curtains of the window pane flow softly with the wind breeze, as the sunlight highlights Kaito’s features, providing an ethereal glow to his skin.

Shinichi would almost say he looks appealing from a...certain perspective.

‘Would the same apply to the moon?’ Shinichi wonders belatedly.

“This spot here...” Kaito murmurs, catching Shinichi’s attention. Kaito grunts, placing the dangling leg over the ledge carefully. Pressing on one foot, he then gives a small jump, propelling himself in the air briefly. Shinichi is almost impressed. 

Only for Kaito to slip on a misplaced piece of paper.

Kaito yelps, flailing with his arms wildly in an attempt for balance but it proves futile, crashing with head first onto the floor. Kaito elicits a muffled curse, coddling his head as he tries to ease the pain inflicted. The paper flutters in the air, lightly landing onto his back.

Shinchi cringed, sweat dropping at the sight. 

“I’ll have you know, my entrance is usually flawless,” Kaito succinctly points out, embarrassment leaking in his tone as he tilts his body to the side, facing Shinichi. He seems to be pouting, and at the same time, annoyed.

Shinichi chokes on his laugh while trying not to be rude, recalling their first meeting, first impressions non withstanding. "Right..."

“You don’t believe me,” Kaito glares, but he heaves a drawn out sigh, and pushes himself off the floor to stand up. 

" You jump into the window like you own the place. " Shinichi mutters, crossing his arms. Kaito dusts his gakuran uniform, using his hands to get the remains of debris off, and gives Shinichi a half lidded gaze.

"Umm...that is technically the point ?" 

"There's a reason why doors are made." Shinichi reasons, pointing back to the door, indicating he could have just _entered_ through it like a sensible human being would.

"I recommend windows instead for heart pumping thrillers," Kaito counters, a lazy lilt drawn out.

A half formed smile threatens to rise on the corners of Shinichi’s lips.

Come to think of it, although it is a common courtesy, they never formally introduced themselves to each other. It completely slipped his mind.

Shinichi observes Kaito for a moment, not expecting their minimal interactions to evolve into what is now the present, driven by song related reasons. Although the motive remains questionable, he is not really opposed to Kaito’s presence. 

There seems to be no malignant intent, in coming here and listening to him almost every day...

“Hey,” Shinichi begins, shuffling his hands in his gakuran pockets, which feels oddly weird compared to his Teitan uniform. Kaito looks at him, giving his full attention.

“Who are you?”

Kaito blinks, and then smiles, almost curved into a full blown smirk. He is standing in front of the window, the bright, nature like scenery outside serving as the backdrop. 

A faint déjà vu struck Shinichi, a certain famous figure clad in white flickering in his mind with an arrogant smile gracing upon his very lips, the moon enhancing his attractive features. 

_Don't think about him._

“Your honest, amazing, devoted –“ 

“Your _name_ ,” Shinichi cuts in, shaking off the deja vu fervently, chasing away the image in his mind.

“Oh,” Kaito answers, pausing to absorb that statement in. He then smiles again, now bordering on between innocence and playfulness. Extending a hand out halfway, he introduces:

“My name is Kuroba Kaito.” 

Shinichi stares at the proffered hand, absently noting the callouses and ridges.

“Kudou Shinichi,” Shinichi nods, and gingerly, shakes Kaito’s hand, sealing their relationship as acquaintances starting from now.

And maybe...

In the future, it may evolve into something more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
